


Atherosclerosis

by LeviHackerman



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: M/M, True Love, onion farmer, poison apple, swamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviHackerman/pseuds/LeviHackerman
Summary: A thrilling action packed story that revolves around love, betrayal, chronic disease, and a caring forgiving onion farmer just trying to make a living in this rough, rough world.





	Atherosclerosis

Once upon a time in a swamp far far away lived two ogres, a donkey, and a cat. Sat down for their evening supper, one of the ogres, Fiona, made a stupendous onion casserole.  
“Oh Fiona, this is great.” Her husband Shrek says. She smiles to herself and keeps eating.  
Fiona had long auburn hair that was braided back into a ponytail, with green funnel like ears poking out. She was wearing a nice green dress that complimented her thicc frame.  
“Well I owe it to you! The onions you grow are so delicious!” she says to Shrek. Shrek is a well known onion farmer and every Tuesday morn he participates in the farmers market in the near town. Sadly, a lot of his onions have been going missing, and the number seems to be increasing every week.  
“Speaking of which, I don’t think I’ll be able to sell this weekend, I barely have any onions left that that wrongdoer hasn’t stolen.” Fiona gives Shrek a sad smile.  
“Don’t worry, Shrek, we’ll have to catch them sooner or later.” Donkey says. The four finish up dinner and Puss and Donkey take all the dishes to the kitchen. As puss starts washing the dishes, donkey comes up and leans next to the sink.  
“I feel so bad for Shrek.” Donkey says to Puss.  
“I know, it’s horrible. He cares so much about his garden.” Puss replies. Puss is fairly new to the swamphold. It has been a couple weeks, but since the first week of Puss and Donkey sharing a room they have become best friends. Back into the present, Donkey starts giggling.  
“I don’t see what’s funny about someone stealing Shrek’s onions that he works so hard to grow.” Puss says to him.  
“No, no, no, it’s not that!” Donkey exclaims. Donkey takes his hoof and bushes off a piece of onion stuck in Puss’s whiskers.  
“Oh, thanks.” Puss says as his face starts to heat up.  
“No problem.” Donkey says with a smile as he heads off. The thing about Puss is that he has formed a massive crush on Donkey in the past few weeks. Every little thing Donkey does Puss can turn into some big deal. Donkey was litter-ally purrfect to Puss in every way. If only he felt the same. 

After finishing the dishes, he went up to his shared bedroom to get ready for slumber. He takes off his boots, brushes his fur, then crawls into his own bed. On the other side of the room, donkey is already settled, reading a book. When Puss lays his head down, Donkey takes the hint that he’s going to try to go to bed. He puts down his book, but before he turns off the lamp, he looks at Puss.  
“It’s really nice having you around, Puss.” He says, then shuts off the light.

Puss wakes up to being shaken.  
“Puss! Puss!”  
“Donkey, what is it?” Puss asks as sitting up.  
“I… well, It’s kind of embarrassing. Can I just…”  
“Donkey?”  
“Can I lay in bed with you?” There was a pause in the room.  
“Yeah, yeah, come here.” Puss says as moving over.  
“Thanks.” Donkey says as getting under the covers. There’s another pause. Donkey sighs.  
“Can we talk about something? I need to distract my mind.” He says.  
“Sure, what do you want to talk about?”  
“I really don’t care.”  
“Um… well how’s the book you’re reading?”  
“It’s good.”  
“What’s it about?”  
“Two friends that figure out they like each other.” There’s, yet another, pause.  
“Hey Puss.” Donkey says.  
“Yeah?” The room is dark, but their faces illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window. It’s not tension in the room, rather a pull.  
“Donkey?” before Puss can can say anything else his words get muffled. He melts into the kiss, gets lost within donkey, It’s almost perfect, almost. Then he remembers.  
“I can’t do this.” Puss says as pushing the other mammal away.  
“Oh god I’m so sorry I thought you…”  
“No, it’s not that Donkey, I like you, so much actually, but I need to tell you something. I’ve been hiding something from you guys.”  
“Okay.” Donkey replies.  
“This gonna sound really bad, but please hear me out.” Donkey nods. Puss takes a deep breath then continues.  
“I’ve been the one stealing the onions.”  
“YOU WHAT!” Donkey says quite loudly.  
“Shhhh please! Hear me out, you said you would.” Donkey doesn’t respond so Puss decides it’s his cue to keep going.  
“Well, I work at the Poison Apple, it’s a bar on the outskirts of Far Far Away. My boss, I guess you’d call her, she’s gotten ill with atherosclerosis, but she refuses to stop smoking, which is one of the main reasons she’s got it. Instead she sent me out here on a mission to collect Shrek’s onions and bring them back to her. Onions help counteract the effects of smoking, but she’s needing more and more every week. I don’t want to do it anymore, and I feel so guilty. This mission has turned into so much more for me, I found family, and most importantly, you.”  
When Puss finished what he was saying he was a sobbing mess. He didn’t want to lose all of this and he wanted to make it right, but he didn’t know how. Donkey wraps his fur covered limbs around Puss and rubs reassuring patterns in his fur.  
“Please don’t hate me.” Puss whispers out.  
“I could never.” Donkey replies while holding Puss tighter. After a while Puss’s breathing calms down and becomes a steady pace, he’s asleep. Donkey kisses his head, then rest’s his own next to Puss’s and doses off.

When Puss opens his eyes he’s greeted with a comfortable warmth and something petting his fur. He looks up to see Donkey daydreaming while looking out the window.  
“Morning.” Puss announces. Donkey looks down and smiles.  
“Morning.” Donkey responds. All the sudden everything hits Puss from last nights. His eyes widening with panic and Donkey notices.  
“Don’t worry, love, we’ll figure this out.” Donkey tells Puss.  
“What do I do?”  
“We’ll let’s start with telling him over breakfast.” Donkey tells him.  
“Alright.”   
They both get out of the bed and get ready for the day. Once they are both are ready they nod at each other then exit the room. Once they get into the kitchen they see that Shrek is sitting at the table reading the morning paper sat with a cup of what looks like coffee, but the eyeball floating atop is throwing them off.   
“Good morning lads!” Shrek announces.  
“Morning Shrek!” Donkey says cheerful. Puss smiles shyly behind Donkey.  
“Are you alright Puss?” Shrek asks. Donkey gives Puss a reassuring look.  
“Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about something.” Puss responds to Shrek.  
“Yeah, take a seat.” Shrek says as motioning to the empty seat next to him. He moses over to the seat and sits, and Donkey taking one next to him. Then the hard conversation begins.

The conversation with Shrek went better than Puss expected, and having Donkey holding his paw under the table helped him stay calm. Shrek was upset, but he was very understanding and he knew that Puss would do anything to make it up to them. Puss knew what he had to do, he had to quit The Poison Apple. After conversing with Donkey afterwards they decided that they would both venture there together. The set off shortly after lunch.

By the time they arrive it’s night time. Puss gets nervous, and Donkey can sense that. He pulls Puss into a tight hug.  
“You can do this.” Donkey tells the tabby.  
“Hey Donkey?” Puss says. Donkey pulls away so he can meet Puss’s eyes.  
“Yes Puss?” Donkey responds. They’re both breathing heavy, the sounds of muffled music is leaking from the bar, eyes shining with the lights from the sign of the club. That pull feeling is back, and pull it does. Puss goes to close the gap between the two. It feels like it lasts an eternity, but only a second at the same time. Once the pull away they both nod at each other, and walk into the club hoof in paw. The music is loud, pounding in their chests. They start looking around, but suddenly the music shifts. Six Inch Heels by Beyonce starts playing. The music is pulsing. All the sudden, they see none other than the Fairy Godmother.  
“Don’t think I’m that naive, I know what you’re here to do.” She announces to the boys.  
All the sudden, a bar fight begins. Glasses smashing, limbs flying. Puss is trying to escape Fairy Godmother but she’s good at chasing him around the club. He twists and turns within the drunken battle, but it’s no use. Pretty soon she has him cornered, and in a comPURRmising position.  
“How dare you try to leave me in such a hard time like this, do I mean nothing to you?” Fairy Godmother says.  
“That’s not it! How can you blame me when you won’t even stop smoking when it’s killing you?! I can’t keep stealing from people I love just because you’re selfish!” Puss screams back.  
“Why you little…” Fairy Godmother gets cut off before she can finish by Donkey donkey kicking her out of the way.  
“Puss are you alright?” Donkey says concerned.  
“Yeah, I’m alright, thanks Donkey.” Puss says with a smile. They’re back into a staring haze for a while, till they realize, it’s quiet, too quiet. They look around and Fairy Godmother is on the ground, bleeding out. The whole club is paused, Puss runs over to her and starts crying. But it wasn’t Donkey who killed her, there was a gunshot to her head. Donkey looks around, looking for some kind of clue, and then he sees it. A green figure, with long auburn hair braided back into a pony tail, walking away in the crowd of people.


End file.
